


I'll Just Push You Away

by lee4nn



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee4nn/pseuds/lee4nn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot push me away like the stupid American boy, maus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Push You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Becommissar oneshot in which Jesse is a little bit of a jerk at the riff off.

“God _dammit_ , Beca!” Jesse’s voice resounded off of the brick walls, causing the excited chatter to die down. The tiny brunette’s face tinted pink as one by one the crowd began to take notice of the couple in the center of the room. Beca could tell that Jesse was a few drinks in. Jesse didn’t shout.

“Jess-“

“No, Becs! Don’t pretend to be all naive. You know _exactly_ what you’re doing!”

Okay. She needed to quiet him down, quickly. She could not deal with this right now. Not in front of all these people. The Bella’s cheeks grew from pink to red as all eyes rested on her with anticipation. The silence that surrounded them couldn’t be louder.

In an attempt to placate her boyfriend, Beca delicately took his wrist. “C’mon, let’s go talk this out in-“

Suddenly, Beca was on her ass, gaping like a fish. The collective silence was deafening. Jesse was staring at her in shock, and she finally sucked in a breath. Had he just _shoved_ her? For a few moments, no one moved. No one breathed. Nobody dared. The little Bella’s vision began to blur, and her entire face was thoroughly on fire. She got to her feet and watched her legs begin to carry her out of the room, though she wasn’t telling them to. She heard Jesse call after her. Or maybe it was Chloe. Amy, perhaps. She didn’t care. A rather loud commotion started up behind her, but she only walked faster.

After peering through several doors, Beca finally found a bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She angrily pawed at the tears rolling down her cheeks, feeling childish as she sniffled. Was she _that_ bad of a girlfriend? Had her standoffishness really driven Jesse to violence? Fresh tears stung her eyes and she let these ones fall as she slowly sank to the floor.

A knock came at the door before opening without her response, to reveal a tall blonde in a mesh shirt. Beca turned her eyes back down to the floor and a small, sarcastic laugh bubbled from her lips. “Jesus. Perfect. Of course you followed me.”

The brunette looked back up, and her brow furrowed in confusion as the Kommissar said nothing but walked over and slid down next to her, their arms slightly touching. The little brunette was hit by a light, lingering scent of cinnamon. She was suddenly very aware of the heat radiating from the blonde’s arm into her own, and tried to ignore how nice it felt. She kept her eyes glued to the blonde, racking her brain to try and predict the other woman’s next move.

“You are allowed to be hurt, Beca,” the Kommissar stated definitely, but with an underlying hint of sympathy. Beca’s temper flared.

“I don’t need your damn pity,” she spat, “why do you even care.” The venom in her voice was enough to send anyone away. It was what she did best: send people away. It all started with her mom. Then she did it to her dad. To Chloe. To Jesse. And now apparently it was just flying out at anyone who came within arms distance.

She kept her eyes downcast as she was met with a moment of silence, and she expected the DSM leader to storm out. What she felt, though, was a strong arm around her shoulder and another around the front of her stomach, pulling her into the older woman’s lap. Beca stiffened, but didn’t fight the now firm hold around her waist, entrapping her arms. A soft, warm breath fanned her neck from behind before a deep voice murmured gently in her right ear, “you cannot push me away like the stupid American boy, maus.”

And for once, Beca allowed herself to be comforted. She finally let herself to feel warm and safe. Tension left her and she sank back against the woman holding her, a sob fighting its way out of her body. One toned arm stayed against her abdomen, holding her impossibly close, while the other went to stroking brunette hair. Red lips were cooing softly in the little woman’s ear as Beca lost all sense and began to nuzzle her face into the blonde’s neck. It was like she was breathing for the first time and the Kommissar was oxygen. She’d worked her arms free and they were now clinging to the sleeves of her captor’s shirt, mesh material balled up tightly in her hands, her nails digging into soft skin. Ugly whimpering demanded to be heard and she couldn’t stop the flood of sounds escaping her mouth. The blonde’s arms were wrapped around her, in her hair, pulling her legs up, holding her close. Kommissar was everywhere at once and Beca didn’t have the state of mind to try and figure out how or even why. All she knew was that she was surrounded in a warm, safe bubble and was afraid to pop it.

They sat together on the floor for what seemed like an hour to Beca. She’d probably lost ten pounds in water weight via tears, she thought, embarrassed, not daring to open her eyes in case the older woman disappeared on sight. But then the Kommissar was pulling back, forcing the brunette to look at her. Beca opened her mouth to speak, but could only let out a shaky breath as the other woman wiped away tear streaks from the Bella’s cheeks. While the Kommissar caressed her face, Beca searched her electric blue eyes. She’d never realized how deep they were before. Around the outside, there were tiny flecks of dark blue, and she was suddenly reminded of deep parts of the ocean. Her gaze traveled down the bridge of the woman’s nose to her lips. Even painted in red, Beca could tell that they were healthy. She wanted to bring her eyes back up to the Kommissar’s, but couldn’t tear herself away from the perfect shape of the older woman’s lips. She felt a gentle breath fan her forehead before she realized how close in she was leaning to the DSM leader’s face. Without thinking, Beca closed the short distance between them and captured full lips with her own. For a moment, neither woman moved. But then pressure was returned and Beca felt a tsunami sized wave of relief. The kiss was tender and light, but carried a hint of desperation on Beca’s end. In the back of her mind, the brunette wondered if this was another tactic to push the blonde away.

It was though her brain no longer had any say in her actions. Beca threaded her fingers through silky golden hair, moaning into the kiss when she felt the blonde’s hands firmly grasp either side of her face to pull her closer. The tiny Bella shuddered when a set of teeth lightly grazed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth embarrassingly fast. Kommissar’s tongue massaged Beca’s and began to explore the rest of her mouth when suddenly she was pulling away. Beca whimpered at the loss of contact, but stayed still.

“Beca…” the blonde whispered, and Beca though it sounded sad.

Suddenly, very aware of the situation, the brunette’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh my God. Dude, I am so sorry… I’ll just-“ But as she went to pull away, the blonde kept her in place, securely on the older woman’s lap.

“No, do not be sorry, maus. I just do not want to take advantage. You are in a rather delicate state, ja?” A small smirk grew back on the blonde’s face and Beca felt a tinge of relief in knowing that she hadn’t offended her.

“I’m not delicate…” The Bella mumbled sassily, causing the DSM leader to chuckle. Beca couldn’t help but flutter her eyes closed as the vibrations traveled through her.

“No. Perhaps not, kleine maus.”


End file.
